


human cats and there boxes

by suchfeels



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchfeels/pseuds/suchfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura bought a chair (in a box), and Carm REALLY likes it, at first Laura doesn't like it but she softens along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	human cats and there boxes

She should´ve never bought that new chair… she should´ve know it´d be delivered in a box. But she just thought Carmilla would either be mature or human enough to not get in the box. 

´Carm, will you please get out of that box. I mean you´re not even a cat right now. You are just a human that is trying to get in a box that is obviously too small.´ Laura sighed. ´It´s not too small, I can fit, and oh I will stay in this box. Because it´s mine and I love it!´ Carmilla was still struggling to fit in the box. ´Oh come on, you don´t actually love that box do you…´ ´yes cupcake, I do. It´s mine and I’ll love and cherish it forever!´ Laura sighed again.

´You know Carm, you´ve been trying to get in that box for over 3 hours, it´s not going to fit.´ ´IT MUST FIT ´ Laura enjoyed her funny girlfriend for the first hour but now it was getting ridiculous. ´wouldn´t you rather snuggle with me on the bed?’ it stayed quiet for some time, Carmilla was thinking about what Laura said, and she was worried she insulted her girlfriend. ‘Oh Sweetheart, I had no idea you wanted to snuggle… want to join in the box? We could pet each other…’ ‘CARM!’ Laura look shocked and Carmilla laughed at the sight of it. ‘Just kidding of course Cupcake.’ But she blushed. 

After 20 minutes Laura got up and walked towards the door. ‘when I get back I want to see that you got out of that box, I won’t be gone for long, I just have to ask Perr something. Seriously get out.’ 

Laura opened the door and the room was all dark and the only light she could see was the light of the candles near Carmilla’s bed. She stayed put for a couple of seconds to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. She couldn’t see much, she narrowed her eyes, when she saw it she made a little shout. ‘Carm, you are still in the box! I thought I told you to get out!’ Laura walked towards the box. ‘well cutie, you told me, and I quote “when I get back I want to see that you got out of that box” and I got out. I lighted the candles and got cookies. Please join me in this box it could be ours, and we could snuggle for ages. I got cookies and champagne so we won’t starve. Please cupcake. For me?’ 

Laura thought about this offer for a while and was looking at the box. There was no way they could both fit, Carm alone could barely fit. ‘Carm we won’t fit…’ ‘please cupcake… I know! You can sit on my lap!’ Laura smiled ‘hm okay just because you look so cute in that box with cookies, it’s looks ridiculous.’ ‘I do not look ridiculous, don’t you see I’m a badass vampire in leather pants!’ ‘sure’ Laura walked towards the box and was deciding on how to get in the box the easiest way when Carmilla pulled her in. Laura squealed. 

When she was on Carmilla’s lap she felt a few little kisses in her neck. ‘glad you want to join my box fort.’ Laura giggled. ‘you are such a dork Carm.’ She purred. She kissed her cheek and they hugged and stayed like that for a while. 

Perry busted in ‘whoa, why is it so dark, I know your room is a mess you don’t have to hide it.’ She turned on the light. ‘are those candles?! That’s a major fire hazard! You could burn down the whole dorm! Why aren’t you just normal?!’ she walked towards the candles and killed the flames. At which point she turns around and faces them. ‘uhh, may I ask WHY you are in a box…’ Laura blushed, Carmilla looks especially pissed. ‘may I ask why you can’t just knock like a normal person? And we are in the box because we love our box, and this is our little castle and we’ll never leave it.’ Laura turned her face and looked at Camilla with a face that said ‘why? Why are you such a dork?’

‘well are you going to tell us why you disturbed our moment?’ Carmilla looked like she wanted to kill Perry. Laura grabbed her hand and squeezed it, smiling. Carmilla relaxed a little bit, but still looked like she was about to break something. ‘oh uh well, LaFontaine wanted me to ask something but this might not be the best time to ask…’ ‘You already ruined the moment so just spill.’ ‘ they wanted me to ask… uhm well… o god this is awkward.’ ‘OH WOULD YOU JUST SAY IT AREADY!’ ‘Carm, calm down’ Laura kisses her hand. ‘okay but don’t get pissed, okay so they wanted me to ask… If you’d go on a double date with us sometime…’ ‘I KNEW IT, I KNEW YOU WERE A THING!’ Carmilla looks at Laura’s while she was shouting. ‘Cupcake we all knew, you don’t have to shout.’ Carmilla rolled her eyes. ‘wait you knew? I thought we were hiding it pretty well actually.’ ‘yeah, well honestly you weren’t.’ 

‘DID YOU ASKED THEM ALREADY?!’ LaFontaine yelled from the hallway. ‘YES THEY KNOW’ Carmilla yelled back. ‘oh, you knew eh…’ Lafontaine’s head peeked into the room. ‘uh may I ask why you are in a box?’ ‘NO YOU MAY NOT DAMMIT!’ ‘whoa, what contaminated you samples?’ ‘just you and your perfect timing’ ‘what did we do? We we’re just asking if you wanted to go on a double date.’ 

No one said anything for a while. Then Laura tried to get out of the box, but Carmilla grabbed her and pulled her back, she sighed and rolled her eyes. She gave up on getting out and said ‘ okay, if we agree on going on a double date, could you leave the room please, we just want to be alone for a little while.’ She could hear Carmilla grinding her teeth. ‘yes thank you. And yes we’ll leave you alone now.’ They winked. Carmilla rolled her eyes. ‘but wait no, I want to chill for a bit… LaF stop pulling my arm!’ ‘let’s go, just leave them be, this is just like how you don’t like it when someone walks in.’ ‘Oh fine!’ they left.

‘Finally, so where were we? Oh right.’ Carmilla leaned towards Laura a bit and kissed her lips. Laura smiled and softly kissed back.


End file.
